diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Smasher
The Smasher is one of the five basic upgrade choices from the Tank. Unlike other Tank Upgrades, it becomes selectable at Level 30. It may further upgrade into the Landmine, the Auto Smasher, the Mega Smasher (removed), or the Spike. Design The Smasher features a circular body placed on a black hexagon, like the Dominator except with no Barrels. Unlike the majority of Classes, the Smasher has no Barrels. Technical Without a cannon, the Smasher has no ranged capabilities, therefore its only means of damage is to melee, or smash into other tanks, hence its name, Smasher. Since the tank can only melee, any upgrades which directly affect Bullets will be removed as they have no effect on the current tank, and any upgrade points spent on those upgrades will be returned to the player once the tank has become a Smasher, which by then the only upgrades available are Health Regeneration, Max Health, Body Damage and Movement Speed, each which can be applied a maximum of 10 upgrade points. To improve its melee capabilities, the Smasher a has a faster base Movement Speed, as well as a greater field of vision than the Tank. It can upgrade to the Landmine that can be invisible, the Auto Smasher, which gains an uncontrollable Auto Turret, or the Spike, which has greater base Body Damage. Also, upgrading to smasher did increase your FoV. Strategy * Strong Against: Slow tanks, tanks with a low rate of fire * Weak Against: Faster tanks, tanks with high Reload and focused fire (like the Triplet, for example) * Avoid Necromancers at all costs if they have a lot of Drones, as they can overwhelm you. * Avoid Overseers and Overlords, as their high damage can easily kill even maxed-out health Smashers. * Avoid tanks with a high RoF as their Bullet knockback will keep you at bay and potentially drain your health. * Avoid Traps as they can and will drain your health. * You risk getting killed ramming another Smasher if you both are at max health and have Max Health and Body Damage at the same Level. Health Regeneration matters in this case as it will regenerate a tiny bit while Smashers are in contact. * Avoid smashing into entities with big health bars like the Alpha Pentagons and the Bosses unless they have just a little health left. * Attack cornered or unaware tanks. * Destroyers are faster than the Smasher if they use their gun’s recoil, so it is best to catch them off guard. * It makes a perfect guard / teammate for any tank with high damage, such as the Triplet or Destroyer branch as well as Overseers & Overlords as their weakness is no defense. * Farming, especially in the Pentagon Nest, is perhaps the safest and quickest way to level up until you reach Level 45, as few tanks beyond low Level ones are especially susceptible to this Class. Beware however, as a swarm of Crashers can do greatly reduced your health if it is too low. * It is useful to upgrade all Bullet Stats and farm until you are Level 30, run away from the war to an empty space, upgrade to Smasher, and voila, all your Bullets Stats will transfer to skill points, so that you can decide again which Stats should be fit for your own rammer build! History * It is the first pure melee Class, having nothing but Body Damage to defend itself. * The developer previously wanted the Smasher to be a secret tank branch, however, many have already found it and it has been revealed in the Changelog after everyone realized its existence. * Once the upgrade is achieved, the skill upgrade screen is changed so that the Bullet-related upgrade bars would read “Upgrade to Windows 10”. This is probably a nod to Microsoft’s shady upgrade tactics and the alleged uselessness of the operating system. It may also been due to the fact that that was the last day to upgrade to Windows 10 for free. However, it has been removed in the July 31st Update. * The Smasher used to upgrade to Mega Smasher, but was removed in the August 7th update because its only improvement from Smasher was even more resistance to knockback, which was removed from the Smashers in that update. * As of 7th of August, when you choose this Class, the Bullet stats completely disappear. The remaining stats have a bigger max level (10 points instead of 7). Trivia * It, alongside the Auto Trapper and the Battleship are the only tanks to have a dark blue background on the icon. * A Level 45 Smasher with fully upgraded Max Health and Body Damage has approximately 360 healthpoints. * This is one of the seven tanks that automatically has auto spin activated, the others being the Landmine, Mega Smasher , Spike, Auto Smasher, Auto 3 and Auto 5. * If you accidentally upgrade skill points to one of the Bullet Stats, when you upgrade to Smasher the stats will become skill points again. This is a tricky strategy for anyone who would like to be a Landmine or a Spike later on. * The Smasher is one of the two tanks to skip a Tier in order to be upgraded (Level 1 - 30). The other is the Sprayer (Level 15 - 45). Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 3 Tanks